


A Drabble about Two Master Assassins

by orphan_account



Series: Clint and Tasha's life [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, i just, i needed to, soooo fluffy, tiny mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow and Hawkeye lead a dangerous high impact life; these are some of the moments in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble about Two Master Assassins

The bedroom was cool and humid which kept the musty effluvium hanging tight to the sheets and the owners of them in a drowsy contentment. The low roar of a spring thunderstorm outside of the bay windows lulls Natasha from her mid-day nap. She sits up groaning and stretches her back muscles. She is remembering the earlier mornings activities; all of the restless pulling and grasping the need that only resurfaces when Clint and her are reminded how dangerous their life can really be. Their latest mission left them bloody and coated in sand and sweat. When they finally went back to their suite that morning Clint was stunned to see the way the light rays silhouetted Natasha. He thought back to the first time he saw her, she was covered in grime then too. Even though they were tired and crusted in dirt in that moment with the early morning birds singing and the gray clouds forming they needed to remind each other that they were safe and alive.

Clint rolls over taking the rest of the waded up bed sheets with him, the tails of them dragging up Natasha's thigh. She let's out a loud sigh ending it in a short chuckle when glancing at Clint's bare ass. Slinking down a bit Natasha begins to walk her pointer and middle fingers along the base of her partner's back. Natasha stretches forward and kisses the side of Clint's neck then whispering a soft good morning and an encouragement to for him to wake up so they can attend debriefing. 

Slowly twisting his head around from it's position between his arm and a pillow attempting to glare at her, he asks, "Nat, can we just stay home today? Please?”, Clint sings that last part of his query while he tries to stroke the palm of Natasha's hand near the headboard. Finally giving sitting up Clint brushes a tendril of hair out of her face looking at a long thin cut on her jaw. Trying to plead with his lover again Clint leans forward and bargains, “We can take a shower and then just have some old good ole fashioned 'us' time for the rest of the day. Fury doesn't need our report in yet. Besides, you need to eat.” With that sly gleam in her eye Natasha grins and rolls off the bed holding onto the sheets Clint is twisted in. His body jerks after her and he catches himself with his arms. 

He is hovering over her body while she latches around his elbow lightly holding it so he can't move. She moves her face near his and gently nips at his cheek. “Yeah, I suppose we can always do that but--” the female assassin is cut off and pulled to stand. She starts towards the bathroom but is swiftly caught by Clint from the waist who spins her around and in a ridiculous tango march they head for their shower.


End file.
